


Courage, Alec, Courage

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fear, Feelings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shy Alec Lightwood, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec thought that kissing Magnus would be an easy task, but is it easy as he thinks?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Amor verus numquam moritur - True Love Never Dies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Courage, Alec, Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompt 500 words or less.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus was beautiful, but he could not see himself next to him.

The fear was holding him back, he did not know how to get with him, but he wanted the man regardless his fears.

He saw his brother and his boyfriend on the other hand, he yearned for the look they both shared, Alec wanted that same union with Magnus.

Why did everything look so easy for others while his life was so torturing? Why did his parents make his life so hard, while they went easy on Izzy and Max, why did they seem to be so favored, while he was not?

Music and lights were all over the place, and Magnus was staring at him.

Alec turned around, he figured that Magnus was staring at someone behind him, there is no possible way it was him, right?

Then he looked back at Magnus, who seemed to be closing the distance as he walked toward him and pointed his finger toward him.

“You want me?” Alec asked.

“You are the only pretty boy that I have my eyes set on.” Magnus smiled as he replied to him.

“O… Okay…” Alec said, moving his hands behind his back in embarrassment.

“You are on the dancing floor, not on boot camp, at ease, Alexander.” Magnus softly told him.

“I don’t dance, I don’t know how.” Alec told him, avoiding his eyes.

“A pretty boy like you need to know how to dance, and I want you to dance with me.” Magnus told him as he moved his hand toward Alec’s neck, bringing them closer together, until all Alec could see was Magnus’s eyes.

The world around seemed to stop moving, and with a surging moment of courage, Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips, right there, in front of everyone.

When the kiss broke, Alec blushed as he noticed his parents smiling at him and the rest of the people cheering and just being there for him and Magnus.

“Alec, wake up.” Izzy tried to wake her brother who seemed so relaxed in his sleep.

“M…” Alec stirred from his sleep, finding Izzy looking at him.

“Good morning, brother,” Izzy told him and added, “Just thought to remind you, that you need a plus one for the charity gala that mom and dad are doing tonight.”

“Was it so important to wake me?” Alec asked her as he sat against the wall, rubbing his eyes from sleep.

“Of course, I can’t come with you, and I wonder, do you have anyone to bring to that charity thing?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t have one, I didn’t even remember about that event.” Alec replied to her.

“Who are you planning to bring?” Izzy asked.

“Go away Iz, maybe I can salvage a bit of that dream I had, I still feel tired.”

Izzy smiled and left her brother’s room.

“What am I going to do?” he asked himself, the dream world already drifting away from him at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dream


End file.
